Forever in love
by Swani
Summary: Set after the HiME festival. Natsuki has been what Shizuru thinks to be distant. Which sends Shizuru into a depression. Will Natsuki pull through it and confess her true feelings?


**Iron Kitsune:** Hey everyone! I'm making my return to anime with a fic about the romance of Mai HiME's fab couple Shizuru Fujino and Natsuki Kuga! Shoujo-ai content. I hope this works out my first girlxgirl fic. Wish me luck. (Set after the HiME festival. Natsuki has been what Shizuru thinks to be distant. Which sends Shizuru into a depression. Will Natsuki pull through it and confess her true feelings?)

DISCLAMER: I do not own Mai HiME or any of the characters.

Shizuru sat in silence in the student council room. No one but her, and even with the lack of human presence in the room She felt more alone then ever before in her life. Natsuki had said almost nothing after the incident at the HiME festival. She hated this, hated her self for going insane like that. She let her feeling take over by kiss the sleeping Natsuki. She should have kept it in as she always did. Then she lost control. Which she had felt tore her beloved Natsuki away from her even more. Shizuru felt the hot tears welling up in her eyes. Yet for the brief moment their lips touched yet again. Natsuki had kissed her. When it happened her head began to spin. She had no idea what to say, what to do. Yet even now alone in the student council room that didn't seem to mater. Natsuki had said nothing to her. Shizuru lost her control laid her head down on the desk and let her tears flow, sobbing uncontrollably.

Natsuki walked down the hallway thinking about Shizuru. _'I haven't seen her in days I hope she's alright. Damn! I always seem to just miss her.'_ She thought to her self. She walked by the student council room and stopped to look at the closed door and think of all the days she had used Shizuru's laptop and unknowingly to her Shizuru always watched her with those captivating crimson eyes. The same ones that turned to stone as she fought the HiME for her love. She sighed and was about to walk off when she heard muffled sobs. Natsuki's eyes grow wide. "Shizuru…" She whispered quietly. Natsuki turned the doorknob and entered the room silently and saw the sobbing Shizuru. Natsuki felt her heart being ripped out. She knew why Shizuru sobbed. Natsuki ran the short distance to her Shizuru feel to her knees and began to comfort the girl. "Shizuru. Speak to me." Natsuki whispered placing a hand on Shizuru's knee.

Shizuru lifted her head. "Natsuki?" Her voice crackled due to the sobbing. Natsuki jumped to her feet and Shizuru stood up. Shizuru let her eyes study that of which she desired more then anything. Natsuki began to brush the silky chestnut strands out of Shizuru's face.

"Don't cry. I'm here." Natsuki said smiling softly. "Don't cry."

"Why are you here?" Shizuru demanded tears still falling, "Don't you hate me?" Shizuru choked on another sob. Natsuki simply stared into the crimson eyes she adored.

"How can you say that Shizuru! Everything we went through together! You know-no you don't know…you don't know." Natsuki's gaze fell to the floor.

"What don't I know!" Tears of hopeless became tears of anger. "What aren't you telling me! I told you-why. Just tell me!" Shizuru sobbed. Natsuki's gaze returned to her eyes. "Shizuru I uh…" Natsuki began to stammer. Her hands clenched to fists. The one she loved was falling to pieces and she was doing nothing. "I love you Shizuru! The way you always wanted me to. I always have and I-I always will." Natsuki said more confidently then anything she had ever said, and yet she was equal freighted at the response. Shizuru stared into the intense green eyes. "You never said-" She was silenced by Natsuki's finger to her lips. Natsuki then in one swift motion brought the sobbing girl into her arms and held her. She felt the girl tremble and try to bring herself closer. They both sank to the floor. Natsuki began to wipe away the tears that fell from her beloved's eyes. She put both hands on the side of Shizuru's face and brought her in for the kiss they both wanted, desired, needed. They soon became enveloped in each other's arms, mesmerized by the rhythm their tongues caused. Shizuru's fingers began to tangle with the deep blue hair she loved so, while Natsuki's eager hands began to explore her lovers body. Running down Shizuru's shoulders to settle on her breasts. Shizuru pulled away for air. She looked down at where her lover's hands were. She flashed that coy smile she always had had as she moved Natsuki's hands placing her arms around her pushing Natsuki to the ground. Shizuru gained the position on top and pressed her lips to Natsuki's. A thousand thoughts ran through both their heads, but they were all pushed away. Both simply wanted to concentrate on the moment. This profession of love held deep in their hearts. Natsuki felt Shizuru's warm tongue re-enter her mouth begging her tongue to dance. Natsuki smiled inwardly as she rolled over placing Shizuru on the bottom never breaking the kiss.

When the sun had set Natsuki leaned back against the desk with Shizuru's head leaning on her shoulder. Their passionate kissing ad not ended in sex, but several shirt buttons were undone. Shizuru closed her eyes and sighed in happiness. Her fingers laced into Natsuki's finger an iron grip with which neither girl wished to break. "Hey Natsuki." Shizuru whispered with her sweet Kyoto accent filling Natsuki's ears like music. " If you always loved why did you say what you did after you kissed me?"

Natsuki sighed and smiled softly. "Its not that I didn't love or that I didn't want to. I just didn't know I loved you." Shizuru smiled and planted a kiss on her check. "That's sweet." She purred. Natsuki laughed. Shizuru stood and pulled Natsuki into up with her. She looked out the window. "Natsuki, it's getting late." Shizuru whispered. Natsuki nodded. Shizuru wrapped her arms around her lover's shoulders and pulled her in close. "Will you stay the night with me? I don't want to be alone." Shizuru asked burying her face into Natsuki's neck. Natsuki began to stroke her lover's head. "Of course I will darling." Natsuki whispered. Shizuru brought her face back up. "Darling?" She asked and amused smile on her face as she pulled the younger woman closer. Natsuki smiled. "Yes. Darling."

Shizuru laughed. "Sounds to romantic for you." Natsuki's smile grew wider.

"I don't care. I like it." She said kissing Shizuru again. Shizuru's hands began slipping down her lover's back. Sliding underneath her skirt groping her butt and trying to bring her closer.

Time seemed to stand still while they engaged in this kiss. Nothing mattered, nothing but their love.

As they walked hand and hand back to Shizuru's room where the bed that called to them both waited Shizuru asked a question. "What if we end up having sex?" Natsuki shrugged. "Then I guess it does. I mean do we want it to go there?" Natsuki asked back. Shizuru shrugged. "I guess we'll find out won't we?" They both flashed a coy smirk as they walked hand in hand back to Shizuru's room. Forever in love with each other.


End file.
